SkPC04 / Transcript
„As I can see, you have all failed!“ a deep, dangerous sounding voice said. “There are no excuses needed. Now there are already three Pretty Cures! Go and defeat them all together!!” “I will, Lord Catastrophe.” Void said and left the building. “So nice!” Ruby said joyful. “It’s so nice to see you again!” She smiled. “I know right? We haven’t seen you since we were 10!” Topaz said. They were talking to Amber’s parents, Mikanki Hinata and Mikanki Kenshin. “You are right, it was too long.” Hinata said. “Yes. And now you are also only back for a few days.” Amber said. “Oh Amber-chan, better a few days than no days!” Ruby’s mother, Akahane Ayane, said. “Right?” Robin smiled. The three families, the Akahane family, Kiishi family and the Mikanki family were all at the Feather Bell Restaurant – also called Akahane Family Restaurant. “Good morning!” A girl with black hair entered the restaurant. “Good morning, how can I help you?” Robin asked the girl. “I’m here to pick up something.” The girl answered. “Right, right! What is your name?” Ruby asked. “Midorikusa. Midorikusa Emerald. My sister, Midorikusa Tsubaki, ordered it.” “Here you are.” Ayane handed her something in a dark red bag over. “Thank you.” Emerald said and left the exact sum of money. “Bye!” “Ruby.” Topaz said. “Huh?” Ruby wondered. “Yes. She is a student of Shiro Private Middle School.” Topaz laughed. “Eh? I knew that!” Ruby answered. OPENING “Hey, why don’t we three go upstairs?” Ruby asked. “I mean, there is still something we have to … work on, right?” “You are right!” Topaz agreed. “Let’s get upstairs!” Amber said. “But… hey! Does that mean I have to do everything on my own again?” Robin wondered. “Don’t worry Robin-chan, we’re still here too.” Ayane said. Skip to Ruby’s room. “One, Two, Three. Missing Three.” Ruby said. “What do you mean?” Amber asked. “Pretty Cure.” Ruby answered. “Three Pretty Cures are still missing.” “Eh? How can you be so sure about that?” Topaz asked. “That’s what Scarlet said!” Ruby answered. “That’s right ~akai!” Scarlet agreed. “We need to hurry and find the last three Cures ~kiiro!” Yellow said. “If we don’t, we don’t stand a chance against Catastrophe ~daidai.” Mandarine said. “Catastrophe, what a strange name.” Topaz said. “I know I’m not the best in English, but isn’t catastrophe a word for something bad?” Topaz nodded. “But Catastrophe’s name has nothing to do with your human languages ~akai!” Scarlet said. “What does he even want from us?” Topaz asked. “It’s easy ~kiiro.” Yellow started. “But I can’t tell you that ~kiiro.” “Huh? How can’t you tell us that? I mean, you guys told us to become legendary warriors and now you can’t tell us?” Ruby wondered. “No ~akai. And we didn’t tell you to become legendary warriors. You have always been them ~akai!” Scarlet said. “That’s right ~daidai.” Mandarine nodded. “And we can’t tell you, because… we don’t know the reason ~daidai.” Ruby looked at Topaz and Amber. “So you want us to fight against someone, we don’t know what he wants?” Amber asked. “I’m sure the royal family will soon tell you akai.” Scarlet said. “But until then we have to find the remaining Cures ~akai!!” Amber then went to the window. It was right next to Ruby’s bed and pretty big. She opened it and enjoyed the fresh air. “Look the rain has stopped.” Amber said. “And the sun is shining!” Topaz also went to the window. “And look! Over there! A rainbow!” she said and pointed at it. “Really?! Let me see!” Ruby said and also got to the window. “Pretty.” They said together. “Every rainbow is like a gate to Skyriver ~akai!” Scarlet said. “But only the color guards can use them, to get to earth ~kiiro.” Yellow added. “But there is a way that humans can get to Skyriver too ~daidai! They could use the Rainbow Bridge ~daidai.” Mandarine said. “Like in that story?” Amber asked. “What story ~akai?” Scarlet wondered. “Well my mother used to tell me that story about a way that guides you to the heaven. It’s made of all colors of the rainbow and shines all day long.” Amber explained. “The story says that this way is at the Nijiiro Kaigan.” “And that’s how the Kaigan got its name. At least according to this story.” Topaz added. “So that’s why ~akai!” Scarlet said. “I’ve already wondered why it is called that way ~akai.” “Rainbows. This world is surrounded by rainbows.” Void’s voice said. “I thought this would be the world of light? The world of rainbows is Skyriver. Why are there so many rainbows?” He wondered. “However, I need to focus. Three colors are already reunited. This makes for the remaining easier to find each other. I need to get them before the legendary warriors do.” Void said and did what he said. He focused and finally found one of the guards of the rainbow “There you are!” He said and left to get it. Meanwhile at the Feather Bell restaurant, the girls were about to leave. “You can’t leave Ruby!” Robin shouted. “You also have to help!” she said angrily. “I know. I know! Later!” Ruby said and left. “Man. Hey them I don’t want to work tomorrow!” Robin said to her mother, who was standing next to her. Ayane just smiled and nodded. “Robin can be soo annoying sometimes.” Ruby said. “Funny. Robin could say the same thing about you, Ruby-chan.” Amber said. “But I think this is normal, since you two are sisters.” “Maybe…” Ruby said. “Everyone, can you feel that ~daidai?” Mandarine asked. “What? All I can feel is the sun.” Topaz answered. “There are two powerful creatures somewhere ~kiiro. But I can’t tell if it is a rainbow guard or an elite warrior of Catastrophe ~kiiro.” Yellow said. “Maybe both?” Ruby asked. “Yes maybe ~akai.” Scarlet agreed. “Hey!” Ruby said as the wind suddenly started to blow through the town. “Where does that wind come from?” She wondered. Leafs were flying past the girls and their little friends. “Wind? Leafs ~kiiro. This seems pretty natural ~kiiro.” Yellow said. “But no one ever said something of this.” Topaz said. “Rain and then sunshine.” She added. “That’s not what I meant ~kiiro.” Yellow said. “Yellow, are you thinking what I’m thinking ~akai?” Scarlet asked. “What are you guys thinking?” Ruby asked. “Tell us!” “The green wind is here ~akai!” Scarlet cheered. “So Green also found a way to escape ~kiiro.” Yellow said happy. “Green? A-another fairy? I-I mean rainbow guard?” Ruby asked. “Yes ~midori!” Another white bear, this time with green markings was floating to the girls. Those creatures were maybe able to fly. But it was obvious that the wind was floating him. “I’m here ~midori!” He stopped floating right in front of the girls. “Nice to meet you ~midori! My name is Green ~midori!” “Woah, except for your colors and that marking on your forehead, you look all identical!” Ruby admitted. “And they all look like white bears.” Topaz added as she picked up Green. “We aren’t bears ~midori.” Green said. “Yes, we know, Green. We know.” Amber said. “No bears.” “You need to help me ~midori! This town in way to big! I can’t find the one who shares the powers with me ~midori.” Green said. “We may don’t know how to start but sure we will help you, Green!” Amber said smiling. “That’s nice, thank you ~midori.” “Heh. Another one as I can see!” Void said and appeared before the girls. “Oh no! We don’t have time to fight right now!” Amber said. “Bad timing!” she shouted. “Bad timing? Best timing ever!” Void shouted back. “I have been at every stupid place in this town just to come here and find it!” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Alright, guys here’s the plan. You two go look for Green’s partner and I take care of him!” she said and her friends nodded. “Hey you! You aren’t getting him!” Ruby shouted at Void. “You don’t know that little girl!” he answered and summoned a darkness ball. “Katahowa! Consume the colorful world!” he shouted at threw it at the nearest car. And soon it turned into a monster that was surrounded by a dark aura just like the other monsters before. “Scarlet!” Ruby called and nodded at her friends as Scarlet transformed into her commune form. The other two girls nodded back and started running. “Don’t you run away!” Void shouted and was about to stop them. “You stop right there!” Ruby shouted while her body was shining in an orange-red light. “You will fight against… me!” she shouted and the light around her body disappeared and she was fully transformed: “Burn, the hot flame of passion!” “Where are we even heading to?” Amber asked. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s find the fourth Cure!” Topaz said but Amber stopped running. “How? By just running? If we want to find the fourth Cure, shouldn’t we think first? I mean how did we become Pretty Cures?” Amber said. “You are right. We are all rainbow Cures, I wonder if we can feel it if someone is one of us.” Topaz said. Amber nodded and looked around. “Look we’re at the Blue Moon park.” She said. “From Feather Bell to Blue Moon. We did run a lot!” Topaz laughed. And so did Amber. “Yes. That’s true. “Blue Moon Park ~midori?” Green asked. Amber nodded. “Yes. And it seems like lots of people are enjoying the day.” “More Shiro students than Nijiiro.” Topaz added. “Now you sound like Ruby, Topaz.” Amber laughed. “The feeling gets stronger ~midori!” Green said and both Amber and Topaz looked surprised at him. “Really?” They wondered. “So that means she is here, right?” Amber asked and Green nodded. “But look ~midori!” Green pointed at the sky. “The darkness reaches until here and it is going to spread much further ~midori.” Amber and Topaz looked up to the sky and everything around them turned grey. As it turned grey, everybody else at the park looked around. “What’s going on?” a girl’s voice wondered. “I’m sorry Green, but we gotta go Ruby!” Topaz said. “Um… Green?” Amber looked around. “Don’t tell me we have lost him now?” she asked worried. “Not important ~kiiro!” Yellow said. “I’m sure he found the one he was looking for ~kiiro. But we have to hurry now ~kiiro!” Yellow told the girls to get to Cure Crimson and defeat the Katahowa. “Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over!” The girls transformed while running. And as they reached Cure Crimson and Void, they introduced themselves. “Guys!” Crimson said happily. “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Cure Saffron!” “Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Cure Sienna!” And then Cure Crimson joined them: “Our powers to protect the colors!” “Warm-Colors Pretty Cure!” everyone shouted. “What does that mean? The colorful trio?” Void shouted. “Katahowa, destroy them!” he said and the Katahowa started attacking but the Cures dodged every of its attacks. “Where is Green?” Crimson wondered. “Probably with the fourth Cure!” Sienna answered. “Probably?! You lost him?” Crimson asked surprised. “Now, Crimson mind if we talk about this alter?” Saffron asked and Crimson nodded. “Guys let’s combine our powers!” Cure Crimson shouted. Sienna and Saffron nodded and the three jumped into position. They grab each other’s hands and shout: “Joining all warm colors!” Then they look up in the sky. The grey clouds open and let a red, yellow and orange colored beam through. Then they all put their fists to the direction of the Katahowa and call: “Pretty Color! Warm Explosion!” The red, yellow and orange colored beam attacks the Katahowa and purifies it. “What an attack.” Void admitted. “Well at least I haven’t completely lost.” With this words he left the place and the Cures transformed back. “So about Green…” Ruby started. “Don’t worry ~akai.” Scarlet said. “Green wouldn’t have left if he haven’t found the fourth Cure ~akai. So he is save ~akai.” “Yes, we think so too. It’s only a matter of time until the fourth Cure shows her powers.” Amber said. Ruby nodded “I think you are right.” “What is that?” the girl with black hair, who entered the Feather Bell this morning appeared at the Blue Moon Park. She stopped right before a white bear that was almost looking like Green. But it didn’t move. “This is cute. I think I’ll keep it!” she smiled and picked it up. “Yes ~midori! It worked ~midori!” Green thought. So it was really Green! Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Transcripts